narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nazo Yumekuni
is a jōnin-level shinobi from Tobikakurenai Village. Background During the , Nazo defended the secrets of his clan against shinobi, ruining the plans of the invaders without much difficulties. Personality When he was first seen, he was portrayed as a cautious man, however sarcastic who is always looking for an opportunity to make a joke of double meaning or being ironic. Also he seemed quite comfortable with his penchant for being superstitious and did not miss the opportunity to make a joke about himself. Nazo demonstrates worry enough with superstitions, so he carries an ensign written . Unlike his eldest son, he cares about the customs of his clan and the rules that are imposed, however, as Himitsu, he preaches the values of friendship and companionship, and always encouraged his children to care about theirr friends, even if they are not numerous. Even with his careful with the "vibrations" that attract luck or bad luck, Nazo has very easy to relate to his children and their teammates, so he rarely makes Himitsu or Gensō "pass shame" with their friends. Appearance Nazo has a scar on his right cheek, just above the black marks seemingly ordinary on Yumekuni clan's members. He has short light brown hair that reaches his shoulders and eyes of the same color. He wore a red shirt with a high collar, a gray under-shirt, black fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand. Under the collar, he wore a lanyard with two green circles on the ends. On the back he holds an ensign with a yellow banner that read "Bad luck, disappear". Even not using the village's standard flak jacket, Nazo wore the forehead protector on his head. Abilities Genjutsu Like other members of the Yumekuni clan, Nazo is expert in using genjutsus and according to Himitsu he is able to sneak into the subconscious of his victims in order to create almost totally perfect illusions, without leaving any trace that can let his opponent know that is in a genjutsu. Unlike Himitsu, Nazo's genjutsus are not based on the flora, but in riddles and specters, since he is one of the most skilled users of the Spectral Contract. Ninjutsu Nazo not usually use many ninjutsus during his fights since he dominates and is more usual to use genjutsus, but he is able to use basic techniques of fire as the fireball technique, and also can mold his chakra in order to take the form of a lance which can burn and boil its target. Trivia *Nazo (謎) means riddle or mystery. *Nazo hobby is clean his daruma doll and his manekineko. *Nazo had two children so that the number of residents in his house was not four. So he, his father, his wife and his two sons would total five residents. *Nazo's favourite foods are wasabi and dango, least favourite food is ice cream. Quotes *(To Himitsu Yumekuni) "Dreaming is a gift, but the real man should know how to differentiate dreams from reality. Dreams can come true, but it's up to us to work to make it happen. Always think like this and you'll become a better shinobi than I could ever dream of being." *(To any guest) "Please, beware of the tatame's edges!"